


Too soon

by laira348



Series: Too soon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Young Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson comes to Mr.Gold with a strange request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too soon

The bell chimed as someone entered the pawnshop. Mr. Gold looked up to see a man he never met before standing there, watching him intently. Jeff Hatter, lives on the edge of Storybrooke and rarely comes to the town, his mind supplied. 

“Can I help you, dearie?” 

Jeff grinned madly. “Yes, I was hoping we could make a deal.”

Gold sighed inwardly. When was the last time someone came for antiques? “I’m listening.” 

“You see, there’s a person I’m looking for. I believe I’ve found her and I need your help to…persuade her to come to Storybrooke.” 

Now that sounded interesting. “Really?” he asked cautiously. “Who is she?” 

“Her name is Emma Swan.”

“Emma,” Gold whispered. He knew that name from somewhere. It made his head itch. And then in a blink he remembered all three hundred years of his miserable life.

“Hello, Rumplestiltskin,” Jefferson greeted him with a mocking bow. Rumplestiltskin glared at him.

“Hello, Jefferson,” he replied, trying to sort his memories without breaking down. “How do you even know of her? And how do you remember?”

“Regina thought it will be funny if she let me keep my memories. I’ll never understand her sense of humor. As to how I know of Emma, I found a curious little book telling the tale of Misthaven. The tale of the curse you wrote for Regina and the child who will break it.”

“It’s too soon,” he argued.

“I don’t care!” he snapped. “I want my Grace back.”

Rumple sighed. He had just as good reason to want the curse broken as he did.

“Alright. I can help you adopt Emma. For a price.”

Mischief sparkled in Jefferson’s eyes.  “Did you know there’s a secret psychiatric ward under the hospital?”

“No. And I fail to see why you mention it.”

“Because that’s where Regina keeps Belle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll write more of this, so please tell me if you're interested. Also, I made a picset for this AU: http://tmblr.co/ZhnIdn1qqbucw


End file.
